Love Or Lust?
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Awesomeness! Another story! Let's just say a certain youkai is in heat and a certain hanyou comes... That's all I'm saying! You'll have to read to find out what I mean! M for yaoi! 2 chapters only! Long chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah… I'm back! I have another story up! It's a Sesshomaru and Naraku pairing, so if you don't like yaoi, leave now! I will not tolerate people who report me for graphic scenes, so if you can't handle it, leave now! Yes, that was a warning to everyone who have uneasy stomachs about descriptive yaoi. So, yeah. Onto the story, right after this disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **This is for the two chapters! I don't own InuYasha, so back off!

* * *

**Chapter One: _Relieving the Heat_**

"I will kill you for this! Get back here and take me back to the castle this minute!" Sesshomaru roared from his place on the bed in the middle of a clearing. His servants had left him there chained to the bed… for any youkai to come and claim him during his heat. When he saw those two again, he was going to torture, punish, and then kill them. "Arylin! Tzumi! I'm going to kill you if you don't come back and take me to the castle!" They didn't come… He was in a bad position. Sesshomaru didn't want to be taken advantage of. He quietly layed there as he thought back.

_Flashback of an hour ago… _

_Sesshomaru was in his bed, trying not to touch himself. He didn't want to degrade himself. His hands and feet were shackled to the sides of the bed. Both Arylin and Tzumi came in. They picked the bed up and carried it out to the clearing._

"_Take me back!" the inu taiyoukai yelled. Before leaving, they set up a barrier the size of the clearing._

"_The barrier will keep out all lower level class youkai away from you, Sesshomaru-sama," Tzumi explained._

"_We're doing this for you, Sesshomaru-sama. Have some fun with this," Arylin giggled. _

_End of flashback_

How could he have fun with it when someone was going to screw him! He had been there for half an hour and already there were youkai trying to get in to have him… Both male and female. All of them were low class youkai. Not one had gotten through the barrier. Sesshomaru moaned as the heat in his lower regions enhanced immensely.

* * *

A heavenly smell came to Naraku's nose. A high ranking youkai was in heat. Naraku ran towards the scent to investigate who it was. A mob of youkai was surrounding a clearing. He pushed the youkai out of his way and through the weak barrier. Soft moans drifted to his ears and almost made him drop to his knees. He loved the creature's moans. Naraku squinted his eyes to see through the blood red veil that hid the creature from him. His heartbeat sped up to the point where he thought it would burst out of him.

The kumo crept forward to pull the veil out of his way. His breath was coming out in pants through his parted lips as he pushed the veil aside. He saw silver hair splayed across the pillows around the angelic face of none other than Sesshomaru. The inu's amber orbs were shut and he was moaning out as his legs thrashed underneath the midnight black sheet. His lower body was covered with the sheet. His chest was heaving with each breath he took and released. Naraku was sure.

Sesshomaru was the one in heat.

Naraku walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed the hair out of Sesshomaru's face as Sesshomaru leaned into the touch. He opened his eyes to see who was near him and groaned.

"How did you get in here, Naraku?"

"I pushed my way through the weak barrier. The other youkai seem not able to come in. Low class youkai are not allowed in, I presume? That shows how high ranking I am."

"Go away, Naraku. If you can't smell it, I'm in heat. I want to be left alone."

"That's what you say… but do you really mean it?" Naraku trailed a hand over the nude youkai's chest, earning a moan and an arch into his touch. "By your reactions… I'll say that you don't want to be alone to deal with your heat… while your chained to this bed. Why don't I help you out?" Naraku straddled Sesshomaru's hips with a leg on each side of the body underneath him. Sesshomaru bucked to get Naraku off of him, but the kumo wouldn't budge.

"Get off o-" He was silenced as Naraku claimed his lips. As Sesshomaru responded to the kiss, Naraku removed the sheet covering Sesshomaru from his view. He broke the kiss for the purpose of staring at Sesshomaru's throbbing member. As he stared, he unchained Sesshomaru's feet. He undressed himself before lying on top of Sesshomaru and unchaining his wrists.

Once his hands were free, the inu grasped Naraku's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Naraku dominated him. He couldn't control himself. The heat between his legs was unbearable for him. Naraku latched his mouth onto Sesshomaru's nipple. The inu groaned and arched. He just wanted to be rid of the heat… He would let anyone… just to be rid of the heat that he didn't want anymore.

Everything was… perfect. He had a sexy youkai underneath him, hot and ready for him to take. The youkai was in heat, which was even better. The scent the youkai gave off was intoxicating him. Naraku could believe everything was perfect… until Inuyasha came and ruined it.

"Damn it!" Naraku cursed and blocked Inuyasha's attack. "Can't you tell that Sesshomaru is in heat!"

"Why should I care!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head. "Kaze no-"

Naraku picked Sesshomaru up into his arms bridal-style and called his miasma. He flew off to his castle to claim the inu taiyoukai that was in his arms. He could feel himself grow hard at the thought of claiming the inu taiyoukai as his own. He wanted him so badly as he kissed him.

* * *

_Sesshomaru was on his back with a dark haired man above him. The man was thrusting into him slowly with care. It felt like the man didn't want to harm him… but why was he allowing the man to screw him? He should be killing the man, but he couldn't. He felt… something for this man. He couldn't lash out and strip him of his life._

"_Kami!" the man moaned. "You're so…" Sesshomaru silenced him with his fingers before the man could say the last word._

"_Don't talk…Just keep moving," Sesshomaru ordered softly. He wanted more pleasure from him. He wanted… everything the man could give to him. He couldn't explain what he felt for the man. It had to be… love or lust. "Naraku…"_

"_Sesshomaru!" the man groaned as he released his seed into the inu taiyoukai. Sesshomaru released with him, soaking their bodies with his seed.

* * *

_

Sesshomaru awoke with a sheen of sweat all over his body, his chest heaving, his eyes wide, and his silver hair clinging to him. Why did he have a dream of Naraku and him mating together? He pondered that as he looked around the room. He was alone in the room. No one was with him. He could still feel the throbbing in his neglected member.

He needed to be relieved!

The inu was about to grab himself when someone grabbed his hand. He looked up and saw the kumo standing there.

"Don't degrade yourself, Sesshomaru. You don't want to lower yourself to your hanyou half brother, do you?

"No… but the heat… it's so unbearable!"

"Do you want me to relieve you of the heat?" Sesshomaru nodded as he pulled Naraku on top of him. They kissed passionately. As they kissed, Naraku roamed his hands over the inu's body and spread the inu's legs. He broke the kiss. "Are you sure about this? Once I start, there's no going back."

"I'm sure… Just… do it before I change my mind," Sesshomaru moaned. Naraku settled himself between the inu's legs with the inu's legs on top of his thighs. Sesshomaru took a deep breath of air and screamed as Naraku plunged into him quickly. The kumo was buried all the way to the base of his member and a little further. "It… hurts…"

"The pain will go away soon. Trust me, Sesshomaru," Naraku whispered and ran his hands over the inu's sweaty chest. He just couldn't get the inu out of his mind. None of his fantasies came close to reality.

"Move… The heat is still…" He couldn't finish his sentence as pleasure washed over him as Naraku began to move.

* * *

So… How'd you guys like it? Please tell me in a review! Reviews are always welcome! Flames will be ignored as they are printed, crumpled, and thrown for my cat to play with. Isn't it strange if your cat chases after paper balls? My cat does that. He's a goober. Goober kitty! Well, then. See you guys soon! I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who reviewed my story. Just to let you all know, this is the last chapter. It's pretty long and if you don't like the death of a character(Naraku), then please leave. If not, then have fun reading to your heart's content! See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**yepoleg**- Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

**Kathy Coleman**- Thanks… I'm sorry for asking, but was does 'portrayed' mean? I don't want to go look it up at the moment. I bet I sound stupid for asking…-.-;

**sesshomarunaraku**- I think I can see why you would love this story… It's a Sesshomaru/Naraku fic. Well, thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter Two: _The Death Of Naraku_**

Sesshomaru rolled out of the bed after he woke up from his slumber. He dressed himself in a new kimono; he turned back to the bed and saw the kumo tangled up in the sheets. He looked kawaii when he was sleeping peacefully with his hair splayed around him, his face expressionless except for the small smirk on his lips, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath he took. It took everything in Sesshomaru's being to resist waking the kumo up with a couple of kisses… or something more than a kiss.

The inu taiyoukai walked forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. He brushed the dark strands of hair out of Naraku's face. Naraku's eyebrows furrowed at the touch. Sesshomaru pulled away his hand, but Naraku grabbed his hand. The kumo pulled the inu on top of him.

"Don't think you will be getting away from me, Sesshomaru," the kumo murmured into the inu's ear. "Not so easily anyway." He pulled back and kissed the blue crescent on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Let me go, Naraku. I won't kill you. You've relieved me of the heat," he whispered coldly. He didn't want Naraku to know what he did to him. He couldn't get enough for the kumo. Sesshomaru moved to get up, but Naraku rolled over with him on top. "If you don't get off of me this minute… I will-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Torture me?" Naraku leaned down to where his mouth was an inch away from Sesshomaru's. "You won't hurt me… You can't… You're in love with me."

"I can hurt you and I will hurt you if you don't get off of me… I am not in love with anything. Much less you. I love nothing."

"If not love… then lust… You lust for me. You lust for me to take you again. You lust for everything I can give you," he murmured. As Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond, Naraku silenced him with a kiss. They battled for dominance. Neither one of them wanted to be dominated by the other. Naraku pulled away for a minute to catch his breath.

"And you lust for me… No… You are in love with me," Sesshomaru panted.

"No… I only lust for you… I lust to be inside you again. I lust to hear you scream my name in release."

Sesshomaru managed to get away from Naraku and started to walk away, but he was shoved up against the doorjamb. The pan in his back made him cry out softly. A warm wet mouth pressed against his neck. A hand slipped into his kimono and began to massage his breast where his heart was beating frantically. His breath caught in his throat.

Naraku just couldn't resist the inu. The inu's smooth tasty skin, the deep amber orbs, the long silver hair. There was nothing about the inu that he could resist. Naraku pressed himself up against the other man. They both could feel every line, every curve, and every hardened area. Both men groaned in pleasure. Naraku stripped the inu of the kimono he had put on earlier. He lifted the inu off his feet as he buried himself deep into the inu.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru moaned softly.

"I'm going to make this unforgettable for you… You'll always remember this day, Sesshomaru," Naraku whispered as they tumbled onto the bed. The kumo began to move after he found the position he wanted. The inu grasped the kumo's shoulders and dug his claws into the soft flesh. Blood trickled down Naraku's back as he thrusted into Sesshomaru.

The inu felt his climax coming closer and closer. He couldn't take it any more! He screamed the kumo's name as he released. The kumo moaned his name, but never released. He kept going.

"Naraku…? Aren't you going to… release?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku shook his head. "Kami! Slow… down!" Sesshomaru's screaming fueled him and he sped up. The inu was starting to see spots of white in front of his eyes. He blinked to stay conscious. He didn't want to go under when Naraku was screwing him. The inu released again as Naraku struck something inside of him and released with a groan. The kumo collapsed on to Sesshomaru's sweat and semen covered body. "You're right… I won't forget," Sesshomaru hoarsely whispered.

Both men passed unconscious from exhaustion. Naraku was still inside Sesshomaru. They stayed that way until night fell.

* * *

Naraku stared into Kanna's mirror for a minute or so before looking in the general direction of his room. Sesshomaru kept coming to his mind. Night and day. Every minute of every day. Never ceasing to tease him, or want him to make love to the inu. Kanna left the room; she knew her master wanted to be left alone. He hand that faraway look in his crimson eyes.

If Inuyasha found out his weakness for Sesshomaru, then the inu hanyou would kill the taiyoukai and then him. He just hand to eliminate his weakness for Sesshomaru… and that meant killing the taiyoukai himself.

* * *

The kumo picked up a dagger on his way to his room to meet up with Sesshomaru. He's have to hit the exact spot so his plan wouldn't back fire and end up with him dying by Sesshomaru's hand. He slid the dagger into the folds of his kimono to hide the blade from the taiyoukai. He would keep calm as to not give away his plan.

Sesshomaru was already nude and on the bed underneath the covers. Naraku undressed next to the bed; he climbed onto Sesshomaru after turning him over onto his stomach. Nothing was said as he buried himself into the taiyoukai's ass. The inu cried out softly at the intrusion, but moaned in pleasure as Naraku began to move inside him.

As he moved, the kumo raised the dagger above Sesshomaru. His breathing became shallow as he brought down the blade into Sesshomaru's shoulder. The taiyoukai had sensed the danger and tried to move out from underneath the kumo, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time to come out unscathed.

"Shit! I missed!" Naraku whispered to himself. Sesshomaru managed to buck Naraku off of him. He stood up clutching his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I let you take me and this is what I get! A stab to the shoulder!" Sesshomaru yelled at the kumo on the ground. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw Naraku with the dagger in his thigh. "That's what you deserve for stabbing me in my shoulder!"

"Kami… This hurts so badly…" the kumo moaned and pulled the blade from his leg. Blood streamed from his thigh and onto the floor. He struggled to stand up with the help of the edge of the bed. He managed to stand up as he tried to bandage the wound with the sheet that he had ripped. He finally managed to tie it around his thigh. "If you hadn't of moved, I wouldn't have missed! You'd be dead by now!"

"You actually tried to kill me… After all that we've been through!" We're lovers! Why would you want to kill you lover!"

"We aren't lovers… I only lusted for you… If your hanyou half brother found out that I was fucking you then he'd kill you and then me… I decided to live… and in doing so, I'd have to kill you to stay alive… I can kill you because I lusted for you. I wasn't in love with you. Lust can't hold me back, but love can. I'm not in love with you if I can kill you… Die, Sesshomaru!" Naraku lunged at Sesshomaru with the dagger at the ready to stab. The inu dodged the dark haired man's attack and grabbed the hand holding the dagger. Both men struggled to stab the other.

Sesshomaru used his youkai strength and speed to stab Naraku, but only stabbed him in his left arm.

"One of us is going to die today… It won't be me!" the inu growled into the kumo's ear. Both men grunted as the fought for control over the dagger. Naraku cried out as the blade pierced his stomach. Naraku shoved Sesshomaru away from him and pulled the blade out of his stomach as Sesshomaru landed on the floor with a grunt. The kumo ran from the room calling Kagura's name, but she never came. Neither did Kanna nor Kohaku. Where could they be?

Naraku felt himself shoved down to the ground with someone on top of him. He could feel claws ramming themselves into his back as he struggled to get away. He guessed it to be Sesshomaru as he felt something dripping into his system. It was Sesshomaru's Poison Claw!

"Sesshomaru… Stop! Onegai!"

"Not until one of us are long dead…" The inu tightened his grip on the kumo.

As the kumo passed from the world, his last words were, "I will kill you, Sesshomaru… I swear it…" Sesshomaru pulled away from Naraku and stood. His hand still glowed a neon green as he walked away to dress himself in a kimono. Once he was dressed, he left the castle to find Rin and Jaken. They were probably searching for him.

The inu found the girl and imp in a clearing. The girl was crying and the imp was running around frantically.

"Rin. Jaken… Let's go back to the castle," he called coldly. He had to have himself under control from then on as to not have Rin or Jaken suspect anything. He began to walk in the direction of his castle.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" Arylin squealed as she ran up to her lord. Tzumi walked up behind her.

"Arylin. Tzumi. Follow me. No questions. Just obey my orders." Sesshomaru walked past he two youkai through the halls and came upon the room he needed. Both youkai had followed him into the room. He turned to them and studied their features for the first time.

Arylin was an inu youkai with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail. She had bright baby blue eyes, dark blue eye shadow, and a few blue streaks through her jet black hair. Arylin was dressed in royal blue hakamas and a royal blue haori. She had dark blue armor with a sword at her left hip.

Tzumi was a panther youkai with green eyes, red hair with green streaks, and red stripes on his neck and arms. He had a green kimono with dark green armor and a sword at his right hip.

Sesshomaru motioned for them to sit down. They did so slowly. Sesshomaru sat down to talk to them.

* * *

Miroku was staring at his kazaana as it disappeared from his right hand. He called his friends to come take a look at his hand.

"Damn it… Someone killed him! Someone killed Naraku before we did!" Inuyasha said pointing out the obvious as always.

"That much is obvious, Inuyasha… But the question is… Who killed him?" Sango asked as she looked around at her friends. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. No one knew. All they had to do now was collect the shards. After that… well, they would work from there. They wanted to see what would happen between the nine friends. If they would stay together or not.

* * *

Uh… You'll have to figure out who the three extra friends are! There will be another story like this one, but not for a while. I haven't finished writing it out on notebook paper, yet. So, yeah. Short story huh? This is called _'Love Or Lust?'_ because they talk about who's in love and who's lusting for whom. Strange how everyone mistakes lust for love… They think they're in love, but all they are doing is lusting after the person from afar and nothing more.

Note to self: stop talking to self… It isn't right… I'm doing it again! Argh! Curse my stupidity… -.-; (thinks for a few minutes) Not much more to say… (taps fingers on table) The British are coming! The British are coming! Run for your lives! (gets up and runs around… smacks into a wall) Oooo… That was stupid of me…(rubs forehead) Well, I got to go. Se ya'll later… soon… Confusing myself… Bye. (leaves room without turning computer off)


End file.
